


de-vo-tion

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, and channeling his inner romantic dork, basically just twelve being hopelessly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: as always, the Doctor has his own special way of saying things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small _thing_ that came to me over the holidays.  
>  Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays to you all! :)

Clara hasn't even stepped through the TARDIS' doors, when the Doctor's voice reaches her from the farthest corner of the console room.

**_"I love you!"_ **

It's an exclamation, an enthusiastic confession made with his arms raised to the sky (or in this case, the TARDIS' ceiling). The Doctor is practically beaming with energy and Clara is not sure what exactly it is, that has happened since he last stopped by at her flat. ( _Which was yesterday, at 3-goddamnit-A.M. to ask if he could borrow her refrigerator, which - by the way- he had yet to return to her._ )

"Umm... what?" Despite being an English teacher, despite _literally_ being paid for knowing her way around the English language, all other words seem to have forsaken her. There's some things Uni simply won't prepare you for.

" ** _Ilov-U, Clara!_**   _Ilov-U Beta!_ It's the fifth-outermost planet in the Dougan Constellation! Don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. Clara, we have to go visit, they have _the_ most amazing waterfalls. Like the Niagara falls, only bigger! And the water is going up instead of down!"

This is merely the last in what can only be described as a sequence of increasingly weird destinations. So far they've been to see

_'Yoo-r-butifol'_

_'Plisdond-evr-leevme'_

_'Yure-mysunn-ahndstaas'_

as well as _'Myregardforyou-knowsnobounds'_

When the Doctor suggests _'Imostardentlyadmireandloveyou'_ , Clara outright asks him whether they couldn't go visit _'seriously-that-doesn't-even-make-sense-how-do-you-come-up-with-these-planets-anyway'_ instead.

"I may", he pauses, " _\- or may not -_ " added defensively, a blush creeping up his neck, "have gone back in time to tweak the naming process"

 

* * *

  

There have been other incidents.

Bouquets of flowers have started randomly appearing at Clara's doorstep and - considering that yesterday, one of the plants tried to _talk_ to her in an alien dialect - it's not hard to guess who's been leaving them there. Clara has tried bringing it up _(casually)_ , but any mention of extra-terrestrial flower arrangements results in the Doctor either frantically running off to hide in the TARDIS and dematerialize or - in case of the TARDIS being unavailable - blushing wildly and looking as if he was trying to dematerialize _on his own_.

Twice, she's walked into the TARDIS to find him practically _jumping_ away from his guitar, the last chords of Whitney Houston's _'I will always love you'_ still hanging in the air.

On at least four occasions she's caught him humming the theme tune to _Titanic_.

And once - though she still isn't sure whether it actually happened or if it was some delusional imagery or hallucination induced by prolonged exposure to alien _whatever_ \- she caught him staring _longingly_ at a picture of the two of them. And as if that hadn't been surreal enough, he'd actually _sighed_. _Deeply._

She'd have to be completely daft not to realize what is going on. But she doesn't want to admit to herself that she's cultivating quite the crush on the Doctor as well. Not yet anyway.

Still, she should probably talk to him before he gets her name tattooed onto his chest.


End file.
